User blog:Coldstrype the Scythe/Info on Opposite Spectrum
Hello everyone! I know many of you want to see our story. However, it is not done yet. But there is some info that I would like to share about things that will make our fanfic trilogy very different from a real Redwall book: Later Time Period: Yes, our story takes place a long time after any Redwall book. It is not the Dark Ages anymore, and the World of Redwall is experiencing somewhat of a Renaissance. This age is also an age of exploration, so there is more people around and a few new species. There is some small towns and a bigger population. New Inventions and More Trade: Of course I have mentioned this and I will say it again. One of the new things that has come to the Redwall Universe is gunpowder. I am not saying that it is common, however, and only the Alchemist Voles and Castille have really figured it out. Salamandastron recieves two or four (not decided yet) enormous siege cannons, and Flamewyte may steal hand gonnes and arquebuses from the voles, but gunpowder is still very rare and difficult to use. Siege weapons are also more common in our story. There will be battles featuring ballistas, catapults, and trebuchets, but only the less advanced groups will really use them. Flamewyte also has a trick up his sleeve in the form of Hyena Cavalry. These vicious riding animals were imported from across the sea, and they are very effective. Some of these cavalry regiments are going to be Gendarmes (professional knights), but most will be light cavalry. As with the trade situation, there is an underground black market that has started in specific, unnamed locations. They buy and sell goods ilegally, but get huge profits. If you want more info on this market, please contact Ejaxk the Abyss or CopperJaw. There will also be legal trade on land and sea. Civil Unrest: I have also mentioned this, too, but let's give it an in depth look. Flamewyte, my evil brother who wants to take Salamandastron under his rule, has recruited woodlanders from Mossflower to fight against me. This has caused a near outbreak of Civil War across the once-peaceful forest. Some believe Flamewyte's false promises, and others know better than to serve him. This issue will cause there to be many gray characters in our story, mainly during the Salamandastron War (the war against Flamewyte). The only group that really has not lost members due to Flamewyte is Salamandastron. Yes, there will be evil Redwallers, but of course I won't name specific people. Larger Battles and Mercenary Groups: The battles in our story will be at a much larger scale than before, some armies averaging 7,000 or more. Battles may also last more than one day at times. As for mercenaries, the group I will mention is Blacktooth's Mercenaries. They are very similar to Landsknecht mercenaries, with their fancy clothes and constant shifting of who they serve. Elite Long Patrol: The Elite Long Patrol is my creation, and it gives more than hares a chance to join. Members of this group are specialists in some sort of fighting style or talent, and they are from various groups (Not the evil ones). Many of them were trained at a place known as Kai Town, a small town in the far east where people are trained in stealth and martial arts(If you want more info, talk to Ejaxk!). 'This is all I will give away about our story. If you want the specifics, wait until it comes out! ' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts